


Keep Me Warm

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edging, First Time, Friendly Aliens, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: John, Rodney, and the team head to a new planet for some recon work that could lead to new discoveries for Atlantis. All is going well for once. Friendly locals, Ancient discoveries. But when they get stuck there due to a snow storm the team has to pair off and bunk up. Being forced to share a room and a tiny bed isn't so bad, and John decides neither is waking up being cuddled by Rodney McKay.Especially when he discovers the man is well endowed in places other than just his brain.





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try my hand at just a little bit of world development and this is what happened. I don't think I have ever written something this long so I really hope it reads well. Admittedly, I also wanted to just write about John sort of being a size queen so that's in there too. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think, its always appreciated!

It was a cloudy afternoon as John made his way to the conference room for the potential mission briefing. McKay had found something in the database that had intrigued him enough to purpose a mission to a planet they had yet to visit. He hadn’t gotten all the details from the scientist, just that the database referenced materials form the world as being useful. When John entered the conference room everyone else was already there and seated. Except for McKay.

McKay was standing in front of the display screen little clicker in had giving John a look of annoyance. John got the feeling he had been standing there like that just waiting for him to come in late. “So nice of you to join us.” He said with an air of annoyance to match his look.

“Fashionably late is call fashionable for a reason,” John said with a little smirk and took his seat next to Elizabeth. Rodney hummed in agitation but John saw the twinkle of amusement in his eye. It was rare that Rodney’s annoyance with him was actually genuine. 

“Well lets not delay any more then,” Elizabeth said giving John a small look that was both friendly and clearly meant to convey ‘stop being late to meetings’.

“Right so,” McKay said not needing to be told twice. He clicked his little clicker and the screen pulled up an entry from the database. The Ancient text scrolling over the screen meant nothing to John but Elizabeth seemed to be skimming it quickly. “RG4-998, this is the first time I’ve seen it referenced in any of the Ancient planet logs. There isn’t a lot of information but what is there sounds very promising.” He clicked the remote again and the text stopped scrolling and a section of it became highlighted. “The Ancients refer to some kind of substance being found on the planet that seems to have been very useful to them. They refer to it as a vital and scarce resource. However,” he paused to give a heavy sigh. “Like so many things in the Ancient database their descriptions of it are vague at best. They never call it by name, or physically describe it, they don’t even say what _kind_ of ‘substance’ it is.”

Dr. Weir hummed in thought folding her hands neatly under her chin. “Which most likely means it’s valuable enough that they didn’t want to risk describing it in enough detail for it to be used against them if their database was compromised.” She said and Rodney nodded.

“We’ve seen them do that before yes. That was my first guess. Which is why I feel like it is important enough to investigate. There are mentions of an indigenous people but the descriptions of them seem relatively friendly.” He paused and turned his eyes to Teyla. John also shifted his attention to her.

“I do recognize the gate address,” she said nodding at the screen. “I have never been there but I know of a few people that have been. There are locals that have colonized the planet, rather successfully from what I understand.” She paused and turned to John and Elizabeth. “I have also heard that the weather is…less than inviting. Deadly even if you are not properly prepared.” 

“Deadly weather?” Ronon piped in from where he was lounging at the end of the conference table. He had seemed disinterested form the beginning as there had been no mention of weapons, or battles, or enemies that needed an ass kicking. “How can weather be deadly. What’s it a little hot there?”

“No actually,” McKay said clicking his remote again. It pulled up a display of the solar system where the planet was located and one of the planets lit up. One that was on a rather distant orbit from the sun. “Quite the opposite. The patent’s orbit puts in a state of deep winter year round.”

“So its cold,” John said leaning forward now intrigued. “How cold?”

“Nothing too horrible just like…-40 F (-40 C) at high noon.” He said with a casual little shrug. Elizabeth groaned and Ronan looked a little confused.

“That’s really, _really_ freaking cold,” John said looking over to the large man. 

“Do we even have gear that’s rated for that?” Elizabeth asked and Rodney nodded.

“Yes! They sent some of the cold weather gear from Antarctica through when we first came here just as a precaution.” Rodney said eagerly.

John nodded. “It wouldn’t be pleasant but it would be safe.” He agreed. 

“Alright,” She said leaning back in her chair and putting on the face that meant she was thinking through the logistics. “Get it requisitioned from storage. You can head there once the equipment has been pulled. Just a quick recon. Touch base with the locals and see what they know. I don’t want you staying longer than you need to if its going to be deathly cold. If its worth going back we can see about getting heavier duty gear.”

“Agreed,” John said with a firm nod. “Just a quick day trip.” Rodney gave him a happy grin that made John’s stomach flutter. He shooed the feeling away. “I’ll get on the requisition for the gear.”

“Excellent! I’ll put together the gear I need. Perfect,” And McKay was leaving the room already ticking away at his tablet. Meeting adjourned apparently. 

 

Despite filing the requisition forms promptly it took nearly a week for the cold weather gear to make its way to John and his team. The heavy coats, goggles, gloves, and hats hadn’t been needed since they got to Atlantis. As such they had moved around several times getting pushed out of the way for gear that was actually useful. When John had asked the Private in charge of the paperwork what was taking so long the other man had been visibly nervous. Because who wanted to tell their boss they lost what he was looking for? 

Despite the brief set back the gear was now all accounted for and had been dished out into the ready room for them to use. And none too soon because McKay had been getting antsy. It wasn’t often the scientist got to be the one who actually planned a mission—let alone got a mission he suggested approved so easily—and he was eager to get moving with it. 

“I am not wearing that,” Ronan said defiantly eyeing the thickly insulated neon orange parka. “Its ridiculous. No way in hell.”

“You have to,” John said as he picked up his own coat. Though he was not all that thrilled about it either. He had been expecting the smooth subtleties of gray and white cold weather camo. Not the obnoxiously bright orange they had been given. He realized now that the gear had originally been for scientists and other civilian contractors, not military. And as such it was colored for visibility not camouflage.

“Why is it that color?” Ronon asked picking the parka up and squeezing the bulk of it a little.

“So people can find you if you get lost,” McKay said as he zipped his up and started the struggle of tugging on his pack over it. He had gotten used to the restrictive movement they caused having had to endure them more than once while in Antarctica. 

“Why would I get lost? There will be no way to keep a low profile in these.” He griped and tossed it down. “I’ll be fine with what I have.” What he had were a couple sweater like shirts layered over each other with a thick leather vest over the top.

“Ha! You will freeze the death in less than an hour dressed like that!” McKay barked as he finished tightening the straps of his pack over his shoulders.

“I do admit it is very cozy,” Teyla said from where she was bundled in her own coat. 

John hummed inside his head as he zipped his up they were comfortable. Like being consumed by a warm sleeping bag. “Look,” He said as he slung his P-90 over his now bulky shoulder and got the rest of his gear situated in the parkas many pockets. “If you don’t want to wear it fine. You can stay here. But McKay is right you will be a dead man dressed like you are.” 

Ronon growled and for moment looked like he was going to take John up on that. After a good bit of stubborn eye contact he huffed, picked the parka back up and set about putting in on.

“Good, alright then.” John left the gear room to tell control to fire up the gate. Ronon continued to grumble as he dressed, struggling to fit his holster over his increased waist line. Somehow he made it work, and Teyla shouldered he own weapon as well. Then they all headed out to the gate room. John was sure he heard some chuckles from the techs up above and couldn’t blame them. He was sure they all looked ridiculous decked out in the bright orange with packs and P-90’s. Sheppard tossed a thumbs up over his shoulder and the event horizon whooshed to life. 

They were met with the shock of the cold as soon as they stepped through. The sun was high in the cloud free sky but it was bitterly cold. The terrain was stark around them, similar to a tundra back on Earth. Very flat expanses of gray earth dusted in snow. A few outcroppings of waist high shrub like plants and sad wispy tufts of grass. On the horizon there were barley visible dots of tall trees, and beyond them the shadowy silhouettes of mountains. It was nothing like the crisp white of fresh snow that John had been picturing in his head. 

“Right ah this way,” Rodney said from his left and pointed off into the distance. John studied him for a moment then looked around.

“You sure? I see a whole lot of nothing,” the colonel said. 

“Well my scanner sees faint energy readings and trace life signs,” he threw back at him and started walking. 

John gave the scientist’s back a mock scowl but flicked his wrist at the others and they fell into formation flanking McKay as he lead the way. After about twenty minutes of walking John had to pull the hood on his parka up because his hat was no longer enough to keep his ears warm. He hated the cold and this was beyond your standard Earth cold. Every now and then a strong gust would blow through and cut him like a knife. Glancing to his side he saw the others had done the same hoods up and pulled tight around them. “McKay, how much further. This is supposed to be a quick trip remember.” 

“Well actually,” He said stopping and shouldering closer to the other man. He tilted his LSD toward John for him to see. “They are coming to us.” He said looking up at him. “Getting close too.”

Sheppard nodded and looked at his team. “We assume they’re friendlies until proven other wise,” Everyone nodded and they kept going. 

It wasn’t long before they met up with the locals. Four figures appearing on the horizon as they made there way over a gently sloping hill. They were bundled up in much the same way John and his team were. Thick coats with fur lining the neck and sleeves, colored a dull green and ashy brown. They all had thick hoods pulled in so only their eyes were visible. At their sides and in their hands, swords and spears. 

One of them stepped to the front of their group and casually rested their arm on the butt of the sword on their waist. “Friend or foe?” They called.

John could tell—barley—from the muffled voice that it was a woman but that did not lesson his guard by any means. “Friends,” he said mirroring her stance stepping forward and resting his arm over his P-90 cradling it softly. 

She stepped forward a little more her eyes narrowing as she scanned them. Then she gave a small nod and lowered her hand from her sword. “We don’t get visitors very often.” She said and as if on cue a hash gust of wind came blazing across the flat terrain. 

“I can’t imagine why!” John yelled over the roar of wind. Her eyes sparkled a little and John got the feeling she was smiling under her scarf wrapped face. 

“Settlement is this way. Come,” She jerked her head and walked back toward her people. John followed giving a nod to his own men that in one move communicated, ‘trust for now but stay on guard.’ They all nodded back, or at least Teyla and Ronon did. Rodney was engrossed in his tablet walking along blindly next to John. The soldier shook his head at the other man. The march to the settlement was relatively short and free of talking. The wind had stayed kicked up whooshing around them in a way that meant talking would have required yelling. Both John and their new guide seemed content to wait until it calmed down for more discussion. 

The village came into view at the base of a gently sloping hill. John noticed there were a lot of those, the kind that were so sublet you mistook the ground for flat until you reached the crest and realized it wasn’t. The encampment was modest. There were a couple of long low roofed buildings. A few low profile domes that reminded John of igloos, and several other smaller buildings scattered about. People were bustling around and most stopped to give them sideways looks as they passed. If they didn’t get visitors often then getting visitors clad in florescent orange was probably even less common. 

Their guide lead them to one of the long , low buildings and held the door open for them. As soon as they crossed the threshold they were met with a wave of warmth. “This way,” The local said leading them to a large table. The building was sunk into the ground, so even though it looked like the roof was low from the out side it was perfectly average inside. “My name is Toma.” She said pulling down her hood and scarf. “Sit please,” She said motioning to the table. 

McKay was the first to take up that offer sitting down heavily and pulling down his own hood he shivered a little and rubbed his hands over his arms. John noticed then for he first time that there had been a distinct lack of complaining from the scientist about the weather. “Col. John Sheppard,” he said and took a seat next to McKay across form Toma. He extended his hand and she shook it. Ronon and Teyla sat as well and Toma extended smiles to them.

“Rations,” She said smacking the man standing next to her in the thigh. He had pulled down his head gear as well, and was also the only one of Toma’s group to stay with her after entering the building. He nodded and wondered off. John followed him with his eyes and surveyed the building. It appeared to be a common house. A large open fire pit was burning in the middle and people sat around in small groups eating and chatting. “So what brings you guys here?”

“We’re explorers,” John said with his wining ‘we mean you no harm’ smile.

“I have heard kind things about your people,” Teyla said as well and it made Toma smile. 

“Hospitality keeps you warm,” She said with a wide grin. There was a large cute gap between her front teeth and for the first time John noticed how young she was. Probably late teens _maybe_ early twenties. “You clearly did research. We keep an eye on the area near the gate because most people that come through aren’t prepared for the cold. You look warm though. Easy to spot too.” Ronon kicked John under the table and grumbled something. Just as John turned an unamused gaze toward the big man Toma’s comrade came back. He had a tray full of what looked like steaming cups of tea and bread. The local smiled and waved a hand at the tray. “Please help yourselves.”

Rodney didn’t hesitate and took a steaming cup and piece of bread no sooner had the words left her mouth. John shook his head and thanked Toma as he took his own. Upon closer inspection it wasn’t tea but some kind of meat broth. Little scraps of meat floated in it and the smell wafting off it reminded him of a really good pot roast. Rodney confirmed that it tasted as good as it smelled by giving an audible groan when he tasted it. 

Everyone at the table chuckled and he glared at all of them. “Good stuff isn’t it?” The man said and then extended his hand to John. “Gavin. Welcome to our settlement.” John shook his hand and then Gavin glanced over to Toma, who glanced at McKay. Specifically the LSD he had set on the table. Did they recognize ancient tech? Sheppard tucked that away for later consideration. 

“Your settlement seems nice,” Teyla said pulling the conversation along. “You seem to have adapted well to the weather. I know I would not have fared so well having to set up here.” She shivered a little as she spoke tucking her hands under her armpits. John wasn’t surprised she was still cold, the woman didn’t have an ounce of fat on her body. 

“Well, we have been here for many generations. Plenty of time to get things worked out,” Toma said with a smile. “As explorers you must be interested in seeing the area. Finish your rations and I will show you around.” Sheppard nodded and smiled at that. Perfect they could look around, McKay could get some readings. Easy stuff.

They ate in relative ease. Gavin took note of Ronon’s blaster and commented on it which spun them into a series of one-upping battle tails. John rolled his eyes and gave Teyla a lopsided little smirk. She chuckled at it and drank her broth.

Rodney drank his broth and John’s because apparently he had let it sit to long. “I _was_ going to drink that,” He said indignantly to the scientist. 

“Well then you should have,” He replied licking his lips.

Toma laughed at them light hartedly. “Come let me show you around.” She stood and they all followed her back out into the cold. The wind had died down so for the time being they left their hoods off. John was glad for it, the head gear made him feel a little too boxed in. “That was obviously the common house,” she said as they walked. “That is the store and stock house,” the other long low building. “Housing,” the dome like structures. “Facilities,” a set of several small buildings off on the edge on the town. John got the impression ‘facilities’ meant latrines. 

“What are those,” Ronon asked gesturing to a corral where several large shaggy creatures were huddled together.

“Yakons we use them to pull sleighs and plow snow when needed.” The name made John chuckle because it was fitting. The beasts kind of looked like a combination between a yak and an ox.

“Do you eat them?” Ronon asked eyeing the beasts.

“No.” Toma said simply and ushered them along ignoring Ronon’s look of disappointment. 

Wind gusted up a little as they got toward the back edge on the village and Teyla pulled her hood up. “I do not mean to question your people’s choices but, would not it have made more sense to build in an area with more shelter from the wind?”

“Of course it would,” Gavin said. “And our other towns are. This is just the gate out post.” Teyla nodded. That made sense. Set up close enough to keep an eye on the gate but not right next to it. 

“You have a lot of other settlements?” she asked.

“Many,” Toma sad. “Our people do well here. Like you said we’ve learned to adapt.”

“What about the Wraith?” Ronon questioned suspiciously.

“They aren’t fond of the cold,” Gavin said with a grin. Ronon snorted at that but nodded along. 

“Hey,” McKay piped in from where he had moved to stand next to an odd little plant. It was about ankle high with a bright red stock and little black berries on it. Surrounding it was a woven fence structure like the cages you put around tomatoes. “What’s with the plants?” As Rodney asked this John noticed that they were surrounded by the odd little plant cages. Some of them tiny ankle high ones like what McKay had pointed out. Others about knee high. The tallest ones came up to John’s waist and the plant was about as thick around as his forearm. 

“Those are Wax Roots,” Toma said. “They are one of our primary food sources.” As she spoke she walked over to one of the waist high plants and pulled a knife from her belt. She lobbed off a small chunk from the top and held it out to McKay.

Not one to turn down free food he took it and popped it into his mouth. “Its sweet!” He exclaimed with a smile. She smiled back and started to explain how they used them for cooking but McKay interrupted her. “Your knife! May I, can I see it,” She gave him a speculative look but handed it to him all the same. Rodney took it and ran his fingers over the flat smooth side of the blade, lips pressed together in thought. 

“What?” John asked shouldering up to him till he was right in Rodney’s personal space. Rodney held the weapon out to him.

“Seem familiar?” he asked.

John took it and touched it like Rodney had, then turned it in the light. It was unmistakable. The barley there blue hue of the metal. The smooth flawless feel of the material. The way it almost—almost but not quite—felt alive when he touched it. It was made from the same material used in Ancient tech. In Atlantis herself. And _that_ was interesting. They had no idea what metal alloy the Ancients actually used. It didn’t match up to anything they had ever found in nature and wasn’t specifically talked about in the schematics for their designs. 

“Nice knife,” He said handing it back to Toma. She took it and gave him a thin smile.

“Just explorers?” she asked. “It would seem that explorers are always looking for something.”

“Something like that,” Gavin interjected jerking his head toward the LSD still in McKay’s hand. 

Pleasantries where over time for business. “Something like that. Have anything like it around?” 

“Maybe, but why just give it to you. You came all the way here in the frigid cold. That means it’s worth something to you.” Toma said with an air of business that was not fitting for her young age. 

John gave Teyla a side ways glance and she stepped up to the diplomatic plate. “Yes we would like to investigate any potential Ancient technology you have. It could be valuable to our people. We are also always interested in new trading partners.” 

Next to him Rodney was practically vibrating. He had pulled out his tablet and was tapping at it vigorously clearly trying to pick up anything that could give him a clue about what was here. John found it rather amusing and smiled on the inside, keeping his face carefully schooled. It didn’t feel like things were going south, but that had changed quickly enough in the past to make him weary.

“We would be open to trade.” Toma said to Teyla. “We need wood.”

“Wood?” Ronon questioned skeptically. And even though he had said the word ‘wood’ it sounded more like he had said ‘what are you stupid?’

“Yes wood,” Gavin said crossing his arms. “It gets cold here in case you didn’t notice and fires are very valuable.”

“And the fewer of our own trees we have to cut down the better. We would want something hard. A dense wood that burns slow.” Toma said leveling her eyes on Teyla.

She in turn looked to John. “I know some places that have trees like that, if we could spare the man power to harvest it.” 

John thought on it for a moment. They didn’t even know what they were bargaining for, but of all things to trade wood was by far one of the easiest things they had been asked for. All it would cost was a little manual labor. He spared a glance at McKay who was watching him expectantly and with an expression that John knew meant the scientist wasn’t leaving here without what he came for. “We can manage that.” He said nodding and held out his hand. Toma shook it and then turned from him.

“This way then,” She said and her tone was much softer now. Back to purely friendly and wasn’t that a nice change from having their new friends turn on them. They followed her to the furthest out reaches of the village. Rodney was right on John’s heels vying for the lead as they followed their guide. “We don’t really use it that much nowadays, but it used to be very valuable. She stopped at a small stone shed like structure and opened the door standing back for them to have their entry.

There was a small room that turned almost immediately into a stair case leading into the earth. McKay tapped at his tablet hummed excitedly and started down. “Hey McKay!” John called but was ignored. “Stay up here,” He said to Teyla and Ronon and he set off to follow the scientist. It was pitch black save for the bobbing light a small ways ahead of him. Pulling out his flashlight John quickened his step to catch up. The staircase bottomed out to what appeared to be a decent sized room, but honestly it was hard to tell in the dark. “McKay!” He called again as he made his way to the sporadically moving light that was the scientist. He got close and then recoiled back as Rodney rounded on him blinding John with his flash light. “Damn it Rodney!” he cursed grabbing the flashlight and forcing it to a lower angle.

“Sorry, sorry I was just looking for….” He drifted off flash light scanning the walls until. “There!” He claimed and made his way over to a small control panel. Reaching out to it he tapped the screen lightly and sure enough it buzzed to life. Blue light lit the room as the long slumbering Ancient tech came to life. The light started pale then grew stronger until the whole room—and yes it was a decent size—was lit up. Then there was the distinct electric _clack_ of lights flicking on. Multiple hall ways branched off the main room all lit up by strings of industrial looking lights. “Whoa…” McKay gasped and it made John shudder.

He had felt the rush of air leave the man’s mouth. Turning he startled a little because why was he standing so close to McKay? How had that happened. A little embarrassed he moved back a step and turned to look around. “What is it?” He asked and took a step down one of the corridors as Rodney began to explore the control panel. He answered his own question as he walked down the hall way. The walls were rough earth not finished like an actual hall way. Jagged edges on the walls, rocks littering the floor. “It’s a mine!” He called back to McKay as he ran one gloved hand over the wall. He studied it trying to decide if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if there really was a metallic blue speckling to the earth.

As he made his way back to McKay in the main room his breath puffing out in little steam clouds he was smiling. This was by far the coolest thing they had found in a while. “Yes, yes it is Colonel,” Rodney said and John blushed because he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “And yes it is a mine, however what they were mining for is yet to be determined.”

“Col. Sheppard, Dr. McKay?” Teyla’s voice echoed down to them. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m going to let them know what we found,” John said and Rodney just hummed flapping a hand at him as he continued to work on the console. Sheppard shook his head as he made his way up the stairs, McKay was in heaven and it was going to be damn hard to pull him way.

 

So John didn’t try to. Teyla wondered off with Toma to learn more about their people. Ronon was off doing some form of manly thing with Gavin, hunting something probably. And John stayed with Rodney. He hovered around the main room of the mine looking over Rodney’s shoulder watching closely from inside the other man’s personal bubble. For a while McKay ignored it, then he shooed John away. So John wondered down one of the mine shafts. He made sure to only go straight and not take any turns off the main channel so he couldn’t get lost. 

It was weird being down here. Something about it felt…off. Not in a bad way just in a vaguely familiar tip of his tongue kind of way. He ran his gloved hands over the walls periodically as he went and kept on the look out for anything out of the ordinary. He found one particularly large piece of blue tinged rock and spent about ten minutes trying to dig it from the wall. It was hard with his gloved hands and the frozen earth. When he finally did free it he was disappointed. While it had looked large it was also flat and he didn’t have much to show for his efforts. 

He pocketed it anyway and headed back to where McKay was working. He was just like John had left him. Engrossed in the console, tablet hooked up and where had that laptop come from? John chuckled because of course Rodney had brought a laptop as well, why wouldn’t he. “Hey,” He called and smiled at how Rodney jumped a little. The scientist turned to glare at him but John just smiled more. “Here.” He said and dug the half dollar sized chunk of blue tinged rock out of his pocket. Rodney held out a hand and John dropped it into his palm.

McKay hummed and flicked the dirt off it then noticed John’s dirty glove. “Did you dig this out for me?” he asked surprised but sounding happy as well.

“Yeah it wasn’t hard or anything,” he said with a shrug only half lying. He was going to say more but then a call sounded from above them.

“Col. Sheppard, Dr. McKay! You need to come top side!” It was Toma. John and Rodney looked to each other and then made for the stairs. “Nothing is wrong,” She said quickly to the look of concern and suspicion of Sheppard’s face. “It’s getting too cold to be safe for you down there.” 

John hadn’t noticed it before now but he was colder than before. More numb. His hands and feet didn’t feel like they were attached and there was a general ache to his body. Looking at McKay he could tell the other man was realizing the same thing. “Come to the common house, have some rations and get warm,” She said and they didn’t argue following her there. 

It was pleasantly warm inside the common house and they both sighed as they sat down at a table near the fire. Teyla and Ronon were there already. Gavin was as well, bosting to Ronon about something that had the large man grinning along. “Was your time in the mine productive?” Teyla asked as she handed them warm cups of broth and something similar to soft cheese. 

“I think so,” Rodney said draining half his cup in one go. John was clutching his mug protectively close this time. “I can only process so much of what I download so fast with the set up I have. But what I have so far seems promising, too soon for real judgments.” Teyla nodded along as did John. Then it struck him.

“We have to head back, Atlantis will be expecting us soon,” He glanced at his watch and cursed. They would be expecting them _soon_ soon. Like twenty minutes from now soon. 

“I would not recommend leaving,” Toma said from her seat adjacent to John. “The sun is setting already. The temperature will drop drastically and rapidly. It isn’t safe.” John pressed his lips together. Well shit. Being underground for so long had thrown off his time. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. “You are of course welcome to stay the night here.”

John nodded. “Thank you we appreciate that.” Then he turned to Rodney. “Elizabeth will try to check in when we don’t show up. Will we be able to get coms out here?”

McKay set down his cup to tap at his tablet. “Its relatively flat here….nothing to interfere with the signal. Should be fine but I’ll boost the radio range just to make sure.” He set about doing that tapping away rapidly at his screen. John just smiled at the quick movements of his fingers. “Done and done.” McKay said proudly and popped the last bite of cheese into his mouth. 

Someone entered the common house then and with them brought a bone chilling gust of cold air. John and his team shivered and Toma hummed. “We should get you moved and settled in at housing before it gets later. You aren’t used to the cold, even the short trip to the housing facilities could be risky if it gets worse outside.” 

John agreed and they all rebundled and followed her out. The icy air nearly knocked John on his ass because _damn_ it was cold. He had though Antarctica was cold. This was nothing like that. Even with his parka he felt naked to the air. Shoving his hands up into his armpits he hurried along behind Toma and Gavin followed by his team like some kind of freezing line of little ducks. The trip to the housing building was only a couple of minutes but if felt like time had stood still with the numbing air and wind. Then they stepped inside and…

“Oh this is heaven,” Rodney groaned and he wasn’t wrong. The housing building was toasty warm taking the edge off the cold and numbness almost instantly. The entry way was odd. It was a small space with a door directly in front of them and then a hall that branched off to either side. “How is it so warm in here?” Rodney was asking as he unzipped his parka and shucked his gloves. 

Gavin opened the door directly in front of them and a soft glow filtered up a narrow stair case. “Furnace down stairs.” He said then slapped his hand against the wall which was made of a tan stone. “Carries the heat.”

McKay made a soft ‘oh’ of understanding. “Heat the center and the stone carries the heat to the rest of the building. And I bet every room has wall the touches the main chimney. That’s why its shaped like this.” Gavin grinned an nodded. “That’s ingenious.”

“Space however is limited.” Toma interjected. “You will have to share. Two to a room.” No sooner were the words out than Teyla was edging closer to Ronon. John chuckled a little. Of course she would prefer Ronon over McKay and his unintentional yet inappropriate advances. And while John wouldn’t mind bunking with Teyla—because really who would—put Rodney and Ronon together and chances are one would be less than alive come morning.

“Not a problem,” Sheppard said clapping McKay on the shoulder. “Lead the way.” 

Toma took him and Rodney down one side of the hall, Gavin took the others down the other side. John didn’t like the separation but they had been nothing but welcoming so far, so he pushed the worry away and forced himself to trust them. He couldn’t wait to get to their room, take off his parka and stretch out on the bed. He was sweating under it the bunk house was so well heated. 

“Here you are,” Toma said and opened a door for them. Stepping in she lit a little oil lamp at the back of the room and then quickly stepped out. Not that there was far for her to go. The room was the definition of tiny. The bed was flush with one wall and was more narrow than the ones in Atlantis, which John hadn’t known was possible. On the open side of the bed was only about two feet of space. Maybe more if John was being generous with his estimate. Against the back wall at the foot of the bed was a bench/shelf area where the lamp was. 

“You have to be kidding,” McKay groaned. “This isn’t room it’s a closet.”

“As I said space is limited.” The local said calmly. “And the less room we have to heat the more efficient it is.” Rodney opened his mouth to protest but then stopped. John got the feeling it was her use of logic that had him holding his tongue more than anything.

“Its great, thank you.” Sheppard said politely and Toma smiled gave a subtle bow and left. “Come on McKay,” He said grabbing the other man’s coat and pulling him in. The scientist groaned but followed closing the door behind him.

“How are we supposed to sleep in that!” Rodney was groaning as he took off his pack and gestured to the bed at the same time. John shrugged propping his P-90 against the back wall and removed his own pack and coat drowning out the on coming rant.

He folded the coat neatly as he could and started a pile for his things on the shelf. He undressed methodically and stopped once he was down to shirt and pants. Then he just stood their debating for a moment. The room was very toasty, very cozy, and he would be sharing a bed with McKay. Mind made up that he would rather not roast at night he tugged off his socks and undid the button fly of his BDUs. Folding them as well he added them to his pile and tuned back into what McKay was saying.

“Really it is a great design for a building though. I mean it is so warm in here.” Rodney was saying from his seat on the bed. He had tossed his pack and parka haphazardly on the floor and John looked at it then up at Rodney pointedly. “Right limited space….” He picked them up and started his own pile on the shelf. When Rodney stood up John climbed onto the bed claiming his side as the one closest to the wall, because he knew Rodney and no way in hell was he waking up in the middle of the night being shoved out of bed.

“Col. Sheppard come in.” The tiny voice of Dr. Weir floated up from his radio and without being asked McKay handed it to him. It made John smile.

“Col. Sheppard here,” He said into the mic.

“You were due back what happened? Is everything alright?” She asked both professional and worried. 

“Everything is fine. We just got held up. Its too cold here to travel at night so the locals are putting us up. Good people, new trading partners.” He said and tried very hard not to watch as Rodney striped off his pants reveling ludicrous neon purple and blue checkered boxers.

“Will you be able to make it back tomorrow?” she was asking.

“Shouldn’t be a problem. Check in at….0800?” He said and finally tore his eyes away from Rodney as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Sounds good. Talk then. Weir out.” The com went quiet and he unhooked it from his ear handing it to Rodney. The scientist took and replaced it with his things. Then he looked at John a little sheepishly.

“I’m not really tiered yet, used to late nights and all.” He said and John rolled his eyes because _duh_. “Mind if I…” He wiggled his tablet in the air and John had to snort out a laugh. If McKay only knew the circumstances he'd had to sleep in when on deployment. A little blue light in the dark was nothing.

“No I don’t care, but turn off the lamp?” he asked and Rodney nodded. 

McKay swung his legs up into the bed and grabbed the thin blanket folded at the bottom, pulling it up over both himself and John. Then leaned forward and turned the lamp down until the tiniest of flames remained. Just enough to cast a flicker around the room and be turned back up if need. Then Rodney went to lay back in bed and landed about half way on top of John. “Oh sorry. Its so narrow.” He grumbled and sat up a little.

“Its fine. Here,” John said and rolled onto his side away from Rodney. At least the bed was comfortable. Next to him he felt and heard McKay shifting around no doubt trying to position himself so half his ass wasn’t hanging over the edge. Then the shifting stopped and the room was quiet save for the soft ‘ tap tap’ of McKay’s fingers on the tablet. John didn’t mind that.

He also didn’t mind that his face was only about three inches away from the wall. Because the wall was radiating a pleasant heat from the underground furnace, warm and comforting. It was also warm and comforting to have Rodney at his back. The bed was so narrow that even as squished to the wall as he was his back he pressed flush along McKay’s body. Neither of them said anything because really it was unavoidable. But it wasn’t bad. 

John could feel Rodney moving a little. He felt the shift of his shoulder as he tapped at his screen. Felt the barley there brush of the scientist’s elbow against this ribs every now and then. In those hazy wandering pre sleep thoughts, he found himself thinking that this was good. Being squished up against Rodney was pleasant. The other man smelled nice. He was warm and sturdy and every now and then he would take a deep breath that expanded his ribs enough that John could feel the shift of it. Then there the softly sighed exhale. It was soothing and falling asleep next to Rodney McKay was pretty damn nice he decided.

 

John woke the next morning slowly. It was a pleasant change from how he normally woke up. Normally it was a quick jolt, straight from sleep to wakefulness and alertness. Not this morning. He came around slowly, shifting a little trying to stretch a bit and coming to awareness of his body. The first thing he registered was that he was pleasantly warm. He sighed and burrowed his face into the pillow. The second thing he realized was that his movement was rather constricted. The third thing was the reason why his movement was constricted.

He became more aware at this realization. He was constricted because Rodney was spooned up behind him. He could feel the rise and fall of the other man’s chest against his back, hear the hushed sighs of his deep even breathing. It made John blink rapidly a few times because now he was fully awake. McKay wasn’t just cuddled up behind him, he was wrapped around him. John could feel one of Rodney’s arms under the pillow, snaked under his head. His other arm was draped over John’s hip, hand pushed up under his shirt against his stomach. One of his legs was slotted between John’s snugging them together as much as possible. 

John didn’t react right away because he didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what he _wanted_ to do. He was surprised but not bothered. The feel of McKay pressed against him was actually rather pleasant. So pleasant in fact that certain parts of him were very much awake. He could feel the tightness of a morning erection confined in his boxer briefs. John felt his face flush because that wasn’t embarrassing or anything. He shifted a little bit testing how much he could move.

Behind him McKay gave a deep sighing breath and tightened his arm around John’s waist. Pulling him in snugger. At the same time he rocked softly against the soldier and John’s mouth went dry. Pressed against the top of his ass was the warm swell of Rodney’s cock. Not a full erection like John as sporting, just the plump chubbiness of impending hardness. The heat of it was seeping right through Rodney’s boxers and into John’s belly.

Sheppard just lay there frozen his crotch throbbing. It had been a long time sinse he'd, had another person cuddled up in bed with him. It was nice, as well as a little scary. This wasn’t just another person it was _Rodney_. His best friend who, admittedly John had a bit of a crush on. He felt a little guilty because he didn’t really want to move away, but he attempted to anyway.

McKay grumbled in his sleep pulled John in again and rocked against him even more firmly. John had to bite his lip at the contact because he _felt_ Rodney’s shaft swell against his ass this time. Then the scientist sighed and nuzzled against the back of his neck. It sent shivers down John’s spine and he felt his heart beat throb all the quicker in his erection. He wanted to rock back against the other man urge him on. But he couldn’t. McKay wasn’t even awake or aware of his actions. John wasn’t about to take advantage of his friend.

So instead he made one final attempt at freeing himself. If Rodney woke up so be it, they were adults and could handle a little embarrassment. He sat up pulling himself out of the loop of Rodney’s arm in one quick motion. The scientist mumbled something and just rolled onto his other side. Sighing quietly John extracted himself from the blanket and moved to the end of the bed to crawl out over Rodney’s feet. It was awkward with the narrowness of the bed but he was free and standing now. 

John took a couple deep breaths trying to will his erection away. It wasn’t working all that well so he gave up figuring time would take care of it. Speaking of time John reached for his watch on the little shelf. He didn’t really need to check it to know what time it was. Just past 0530, the same time he always got up. He dressed slowly then headed out the door, letting Rodney sleep.

As he headed down the hall it donned on him that he didn’t know where to go. This problem was solved when he got to the foyer of the building. The door that lead to the furnace was open and voices were wafting up form the stair case. He heard a rumbling belly laugh that he recognized as Ronon and headed down the stairs. It was more than warm down stairs, it was sweltering like a sauna. 

There was a huge stone furnace with a large door on the font and seating spread out on the opposite side of the chamber. Ronon and Teyla where already there talking to Gavin and another local. “Good morning John,” Teyla said kindly and the others smiled at him. 

“Morning,” he said then sniffed a little. “Coffee?” he questioned at the robust smoky sent. 

“Similar,” Teyla said and poured him a cup. He moved to sit with them and got swept into their conversation. War stories from Gavin and his friend that Ronon questioned the authenticity of and had Teyla rolling her eyes. John liked this. His team felt like family. It made his mind drift to Rodney. To how close he had gotten to the other man. Could they be more than friends? Sometimes he swore it seemed like they were flirting, but he was bad at reading that kind of thing. Despite how ‘charming’ people seemed to think he was the over the top flirtations were just a defense mechanism. He wasn’t very good as the subtle sweet flirts that normally won a real partner.

There was a loud bang at the top of he stair case and a howling sound. “What was that?” he said on his feet already.

“Toma must be back,” Gavin said and sure enough the woman came down the stairs stripping her cold weather layers as she went. “Wind still bad?”

“Very,” She said and took an offered cup of not-coffee. John gave her funny look and then turned to his team mates. They both looked a little sheepish. “No one told you yet?” John shrugged because no he guessed not. “Storm swept through last night. Dropped a lot of snow. You won’t be going back to the gate today.”

“How much snow?” He questioned.

“Several feet,” Teyla said and John groaned.

“That’s great.” He said rifling a hand through his hair. “How long till we could get back to it?”

“Depends on what the weather does. If the wind calms down we can plow a path with the yakons.” Toma answered. “But that won’t be happening before tomorrow. Where’s your friend the doctor?”

“McKay? Still sleeping,” John said already thinking about how annoyed the other man would be. If the weather was that bad he was sure they wouldn’t be able to get to the mining station either.

“You should wake him so we can go to the common house, get some real food in you.” She said and John recognized it as a friendly spoken order.

“Yeah ok,” he agreed and refilled his not-coffee cup. It would make a nice peace offering for having to wake Rodney up and give him the bad news. When he got to their room Rodney was sprawled flat on his belly snoring softly. “Hey get up,” John said jostling his shoulder firmly. He woke with a sharp breath and sat up on his elbows.

“Wha?” McKay rubbed at his eyes and tuned to sit up. “Time is it?” He looked around as if searching for a clue to his question but the room had no windows so it did no good. 

“Almost 0700. Here” he held out he coffee substitute and Rodney took it humming happily and gulped it down. John smiled and took in the sleep rumpled man. It was a charming look on him. “So bad news. There was a snow storm last night we’re stuck here for the day.”

“Not so bad,” McKay said standing and twisting to crack his back then dress. “Gives us more time to look at the mines.”

“Yeah based on how bad they made it sound I don’t think we’ll be doing the either.” Sheppard said and took up his parka and gear. 

“Oh great…” McKay huffed as he finished putting on his own stuff. “So what then?”

“Well why don’t we start with breakfast,” John suggested and that got a little smile from the other man. 

They met up with the others in the foyer and headed out for the common house together. Toma wasn’t lying about the severity of the storm. The snow came up to John’s waist and was still falling. It was fat fluffy wet flakes that stuck to everything they touched. A narrow path had been carved out from the bunk house to the common house. Looking around—squinting through the haze of wind and snow—John could see that similar paths had been made between some of the other important buildings. The wind was whipping around in all directions like crazy little tornados that lashed and bit them through their coats. It made John shiver violently and he felt Rodney tuck up close behind him as they walked. That at least sparked a tiny warm spot in him. 

They made it to the common house and piled in quickly. Closing the door was a struggle against the wind and it took both Toma and Gavin leaning against it to latch it shut. Rodney wasted no time making for a table right next to the open fire in the middle of the room. He shucked his gloves and held his hands out to it puffing out chattering breaths. John found it endearing and took a seat next to him on the long bench at the table. He scooted closer to the other man than was necessary but if anyone asked he was just trying to suck more heat from the fire, not Rodney. 

The others joined them Teyla mirroring McKay in her appreciation for the fire. Gavin and Toma arrived shortly after with a couple trays of food. There was a thick sweetly cured jerky, bread and some sort of fried cake. Along with that amazing hot broth. They all shared family style taking bits and pieces of what they wanted. Talk was minimal as they stuffed themselves. 

John was gazing lazily into the fire—not secretly watching McKay—when his radio went off. “Sheppard?” Elizabeth asked in his ear.

The soldier sighed and tapped him com. “Sheppard here,” he started and then before she could even ask continued. “We wont be making it back. A snow storm rolled through last night. Too heavy to travel. Looks like we’ll be stuck here another day.”

“Are you sure?” She asked sounding concerned. “Maybe we could send through another team or a Jumper?”

John thought on the Jumper idea, but then considered the force of the straight line winds that would be blowing across the terrain. “Not worth it.” He decided. “It’s fine, the locals are putting us up kindly. Their good people. Our host Toma says once the snow and wind die down they can plow a path back for us. Tomorrow perhaps?” He said/asked looking over at her. She shrugged with a smile that said ‘maybe’.

“Alright then. Give her my thanks. Did you find anything interesting, anything that matched up with the entry from the database?”

“Yeah there is an old mining compound here. We don’t know what they were mining but McKay downloaded a bunch of data from it.” He glanced over to where Rodney was engrossed in his mug of broth humming happily.

“Sounds promising. I’ll check in this evening.”

“Alright Sheppard out,” He clicked the radio off and sighed looking to the rest of the table. They were engrossed in conversation. Ronon had wondered with Gavin to sit with a group of guys. Teyla was talking to an older woman that had come to join them. His eyes landed on Toma and she smiled at him wide and genuine.

“Get comfy, won’t be going far today,” She clapped him on the shoulder as she got up. 

“Wait, can I ask you about the mines?” McKay asked stopping her from leaving.

“I don’t know much,” She said with a shrug. “We mine the ore from them to make our weapons, its nothing special that we know of. Just very durable.”

McKay nodded along to her words. “And the one here? Ancients used it?”

“I suppose so. We don’t have many records about that. We know that people other than us mined the deposits here but other than that.” She shrugged and shook her head. “None of us could light up the tunnels the way you did. And we haven’t really bothered with that mine. From what we could find it’s been depleted.” 

“Alright thank you. If you think of anything else please let me know.” She smiled at him and left them.

John gave a board huff and tuned his attention to McKay. The scientist was pulling his laptop from his pack. “Going to try and sort through some of the data?” He asked even though that seemed obvious.

“Yes, I can get a head start with what I managed to download but it would be so much better if I could go back to the mine itself or my lab. Stupid snow…stupid cold weather.” He muttered and pulled open a few windows on his computer.

The comment made John think of something. “So don’t take this the wrong way,” McKay gave him a little side glare. “But I’m honestly surprised you haven’t been complaining about that more.”

Rodney chuckled a little and tapped away at his keyboard. “Yes well, the weather sucks that goes without saying. But it is the kind of suck I’ve gotten used to. I was in Antarctica before this, and Siberia before that. I got used to the discomfort of cold weather a while ago.” 

Sheppard nodded and just continued to watch the scientist. He wondered if Rodney was aware they had spent the night cuddling. Had McKay woken up to find then snuggled together and just not cared? What if he had initiated it. The though made John’s stomach flutter but he knew it was silly because really, Rodney McKay a cuddler? 

He watched the man type and thought about what else his hands would be capable of. Watched the twitch of his mouth as he thought and mumbled softly to himself. McKay could talk so fast, would that translate to his mouth being skilled? John swallowed he shouldn’t be thinking like that. It was making his body heat in a way that had nothing to do with the fire next to them.

“Sheppard?” John jerked from his thoughts. “Did you need something?” Rodney was looking at him with a soft questioning expression that seemed a little out of place on his face. “Everything uh…ok?”

That solidified one thing for John, he _knew_ Rodney knew they had been snuggled up last night. “Ah no…sorry I’m probably distracting you.” He said sheepishly and left before he could embarrass himself further.

He wandered the common house checking in with Teyla before seeking out Ronon. He found the man at the back of the building playing a game with the locals that was similar to darts except the board was square and it used throwing knives. From what he could tell Ronon was actually winning. He got recruited for the next game and got his ass handed to him. It was nice though, all in good fun. 

After several rounds of knife darts he left to wander again. There wasn’t much to do really. He moved around the common house and found himself sucked into a conversation with a group of locals curious about where they had come from. He talked with them for a long while until his bladder reminded him that bathrooms were a thing that existed. 

One of the locals he had been chatting with escorted him to the latrines and yup is was still bone rattling cold out. The wind was just as hash but he thought maybe it had stopped snowing. Though it really was hard to tell with how the wind whipped up a hazy dusting of what had already fallen. The sun was high and bright but did nothing to add heat to the day. He took care of business and was ecstatic to be back indoors afterwards. 

He asked about food and was shown to the ration station. He got two sets one for himself and one for Rodney. It was a ways past lunch time and his stomach was clenching angrily. When he reached the table Rodney had been parked at he found him playing some soft of game with an older woman. He sat down and watched.

“Its like a cross between Chess and Go,” McKay said to him as he stared at the board. John hummed and watched. McKay’s hand hovered around the board touching the little marble like pieces. John found himself fascinated by Rodney’s broad but dexterous hands, the delicate way they moved. He finally settled on a piece and moved it forward. 

“Ah game!” The woman he was playing with said and immediately moved one of hers. Rodney huffed and scowled at the board. “You lasted three moves longer that game. Again?” Rodney waved a hand at her. She smiled and took her board moving to the end of the long table where an elderly gentleman was sitting. 

“Stupid game, convoluted rules,” He grumbled as he turned to John. “For me?” he asked spotting the food. 

“Yeah,” John pushed a plate and cup toward him and Rodney thanked him. “What happened to your work?”

McKay shook his head scowling. “I was an idiot,” he said and oh John wished he had gotten that on tape. “I was trying to do too much at once on my laptop, drained the battery.” He tore a chunk off his bread violently and John couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Well did you at least learn anything before it died?” 

“Oh yes! So from what I translated and decoded so far…well actually a lot of it was useless. Detailed schematics for the mine. Reports about how much they were mining, incident reports from people getting hurt.” He sighed in disappointment but then continued. “I _did_ find a couple parts talking about the alloy itself. It sounds like it is some sort of multi purpose superconductor. I think it is a big part of what they used to make the crystals for all their interfaces. Maybe even ZedPMs.” 

John grinned at that because he knew having a limited supply of crystals was a source of frustration for McKay and Zelenka. And anything related to ZPMs was a win. “Very cool!” He paused and thought for a moment. “Do you have that piece I gave you?” McKay fished into his pocket and handed it to him. John rolled it in his bare palm and ran his thumb over it slowly like a worry stone. He furrowed his brow thinking. It felt so….familiar. “I think, I think it might have something to do with how they made their technology only react to people with their genes.”

“Really?” Rodney asked sitting up a little straighter. “What makes you think that?” He held out his hand and John gave him the alloy nugget back.

“I don’t know it just feels…sort of like the city?” He shrugged because he wasn’t sure if that made sense. “Don’t you feel anything when you touch it?”

McKay rubbed him thumb over the flat surface of it like John had and shook his head. “No, but my gene is artificial and yours is very strong so.” He shrugged and pocketed the nugget. “I will keep an eye out for anything that might be related to that. If that is the case it would be a momentous discovery. I mean I’ve been trying to figure out exactly how they did that since I first got my hands on Ancient tech.” 

“Yeah I know,” John agreed and then they lapped into silence as they finished their food. And while they ate John was not watching Rodney’s mouth or hands. And he defiantly didn’t blush fiercely when Rodney caught his eye silently calling him out on it.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in much the same way. By the time evening finally came John was so board he was practically falling asleep on his feet. He couldn’t imagine being stuck like this for days at a time. When Toma suggested they head back to the bunk house John was eager to go. There wasn’t much more to do there but at least he could sleep to pass the time. And being in the tiny bed with Rodney again was also a plus. 

Once retired to their room John called Elizabeth. He updated her that nothing had changed and signed off quickly. Once off the radio he didn’t even try to stifle his yawn. “I am surprised they haven’t died off from boredom if that is how they are forced to spend a lot of their time.” He complained and sat on the end of the bed to remove his shoes. 

“That board game they taught me was relatively entertaining.” McKay said sitting to removing his own boots. 

“Hehe and you lost every time,” John heckled and McKay punched him softly in the arm. They sat their grinning at each other for a minute, then undressed for bed. Sheppard stretched and moved to lay on the bed like the night before. “Going to stay up on your tablet again?” 

“Uh for a little bit yes. I need to conserve its power,” he took his place in bed shifting to get comfortable. The shifting resulted in one of his legs brushing against John’s. The soldier expected him to pull it away but he didn’t. 

“Ok, night then,” John said burrowing his face into the pillow to hide the blush on his face. He relaxed slowly and drifted in and out of light half sleep. It was possible that his sleepy mind was playing tricks on him, but every now and then he thought he felt Rodney gently rubbing his foot against his calf. Real or not is was comforting, calming and as he focused on that feeling he fell asleep quickly. 

 

John woke up much the same way he had the day before. Pleasantly warm and cozy with Rodney snugged up behind him. And just like the previous morning he was rock hard. Only this time he made no attempt to move. He didn’t want to escape the other mans embrace. He wanted to bask in it, enjoy it while he could. He could feel the deep raises and falls of Rodney’s chest against his back. Could hear the breaths sighed into his hair. It was pleasantly domestic in a way. A pure form of human contact that John hadn’t indulged in for a long time.

Sighing contently Sheppard rolled his shoulders and pressed his back into McKay’s broad chest. Just like the day before his movement prompted Rodney to tighten his arms around him and rock softly against his bum. Only this morning something was very different in that regard. Rodney was as hard as John was. The soldier gasped and opened his eyes to stare at the wall. _Oh_. 

John couldn’t help it he pressed back against Rodney’s crotch softly and the scientist grumbled in his sleep and rolled his hips forward again. Sheppard shivered this time because from just the feel of it he could tell the other man was _hung_. The firm shaft was pressed against the crease of his ass demanding to be felt. John felt it, felt every inch of it. God he wished he could see it as well. 

It had seemed yesterday that Rodney was a relatively heavy sleeper when it came to his bed mates moving. So very slowly, very gently John shifted and turned until he was facing Rodney. Snuggled down against him, tucking his head under McKay’s chin. The scientist sighed deeply and shifted his arm over John’s shoulders but didn’t wake. For a moment Sheppard just stared at McKay’s clothed chest, observing the peaks of his nipples. I was an enjoyable sight but not what he was after.

Tipping his head down John slid his eyes along the line of Rodney’s body until they halted on the tent in his boxers. It looked as large as it had felt and John’s mouth went dry then water. It was both lewd and ridiculous. McKay’s large erection distorting his horrible neon checkered boxers. The angle it was protruding at had the fly gapping open and John could see a delicious strip of rosy skin. In fact John was pretty sure that if Rodney shifted just a little his cock would spring free of his boxers. 

Unable to help himself John rocked his hips closer pressing into the other man’s space. It caused his own trapped erection to brush Rodney’s thigh, and the scientist’s nudged his hip firmly. McKay sighed and wiggled his hips a little puffing out air against John’s hair. It made Sheppard shudder a little but he didn’t do it again. He had pushed things far enough as it was. Rodney was asleep, he couldn’t consent, John couldn’t do this. So he burrowed his face into McKay’s neck and just lay their. The comfort of the heat radiating from his friend's body—his crotch—was enough. 

 

McKay woke rather abruptly to an annoying tickle at his nose. He huffed at it and reached up to rub his nose. He was confused by what it was, until his hand landed on John’s head. Oh...the soldier was snuggled against his chest. That was nice. He smiled sleepily and ran his hand down the back of John’s head. His hair felt nice. So did the hot throbbing in his crotch.

Rodney’s breath hitched a little eyes cracking open. He was hard and John was pressed against him and….was that John’s morning wood pressing against his thigh? John hadn’t moved yet so perhaps he was still asleep. McKay moved just a little and John moved with him pressing right back. It made Rodney’s breath catch audibly, because yes that was John pressed into his thigh and he was snugged against the soldier’s hip. 

Chancing a glance downward he found John looking up at him shyly through is lashes. It was coy and charming all at once. “How uh,” he paused to swallow because his mouth felt too dry to speak. “How long have you been awake?’

“A while,” Sheppard said still meeting his eyes. “I was just….enjoying the morning.” 

Rodney nodded dumbstruck. “Yeah its nice.” He shifted a little sliding his arm down from where it was resting over John’s shoulder to lay it across his hip. At the same time John moved up so they were face to face. “Good morning.” Rodney barely got the words out because John was leaning forward sealing their mouths together. 

The kiss was as lazy as the morning air around them. Lips pressing slowly, tongues move against each other in drawn out wet motions. It was hot and gentle all at once and everything Rodney thought kissing John Sheppard would be. The soldier directed him subtly and McKay followed. Tilting his head a touch, pressing into John’s mouth, letting John into his mouth. There wasn’t a drop of hurry to it and Rodney didn’t think he'd had a make out session this long since being in college. When John did finally move back it was to run his wet lips over Rodney’s jaw, down his neck.

“This should go,” He said tugging McKay’s shirt gently. “And these,” Tugging his boxers.

“Yes, I fully agree,” Rodney said and pulled his shirt up and off smoothly. Then he reached to push down his boxers and kick them off the side of the bed. As he did John removed his own shirt.

The soldier pushed at McKay’s chest pressing him to lay flat on his back. It meant that he took up most of the narrow bed, but that was ok because now John could just lay half way on top of him. John pressed himself against the other man, connecting them all the way from chest the calves. He rested his head on Rodney’s chest nuzzling the sparse hair there before turning his eyes down the line of the scientist’s body. John licked his lips at the sight of McKay’s arousal and he had to reach down and touch it.

He ran the backs of his fingers against the velvet skin softly tracing the vain running the length of Rodney’s shaft. It made the scientist gasp and John smile. The man was large and thick and flushed a dusky rose color. It was every thing John loved. He wrapped his hand around the shaft just below the head pleased with how the girth felt in his hand. He stroked down softly moving McKay’s foreskin to fully expose the glands. That was an added bonus as well, Rodney was intact—thank you Canada. John gave a soft stroke all the way down and back up humming happily.

It was a fetish he didn’t get to indulge in often, the fondness for someone so large. It wasn’t the kind of thing you went around asking about before going out with someone. He had never turned down partner for their size it wasn’t _that_ important to him. He didn’t like the term ‘size queen’ either. It came with negative connotations. The assumption that it meant the person was needy, and shallow. And a queen, which John did _not_ consider himself to be. He was also not shallow. Sure nothing got him more turned on than an big thick cock, but the person it was attached to was equally important. Rodney was important.

Glad that he had both a large erection at his disposal as well as his best friend as a partner, John continued to explore the other man. He stroked lazily, teasingly. He was especially entranced by the movement of McKay’s foreskin and the reaction it got from the scientist. When he moved it over his shaft, back up to encase his head it made the muscles of Rodney’s stomach jump. When he stroked it firmly over the glands just moving the skin over them it made his thighs twitch and his breath catch. When he retracted it back down with a firm stroke Rodney groaned deeply and the sound was like music. 

Rodney was an unarticulated ball of pleasure from John’s ministrations. Babbling little nothings that were barely words as he rode the razors edge of orgasm. He didn’t mind the slow burn of edging. He had indulged in it a few times when he was younger and had no worries for time and could just bask in the pleasure of it. Rodney wasn’t even sure if John knew how much he was torturing him. Then the soldier gave a couple quick firm jerks that were almost enough, until he squeezed the base firmly and stopped. “Having fun down there?” He questioned trying to sound sarcastic but only achieving breathlessness. When John turned to look up at him Rodney knew from the lusty smirk on his face that John knew exactly how close he was bringing him to the edge.

“Just taking my time,” He said and moved up McKay’s body to kiss him, not letting him go. “I like exploring. I like…” he drifted off and looked away from Rodney’s eye with a blush rising to his cheeks.

“What? Tell me what you like and I’ll give it to you,” Rodney offered eagerly. John shook his head a little and Rodney tipped his chin up so the soldier had to look at him. “Tell me, its ok.”

John hesitated for only a moment because it was sort of embarrassing to admit it out loud. “I have sort a thing,” He ran his hand slowly from base to tip of McKay’s well above average length savoring the feel of every inch. “For size.”

“Oh,” McKay said sounding surprised. Then blushed a little himself looking of all things bashful. “Well I ah…can accommodate that.” John grinned at him because the bashfulness was not what he would have expected from a man with Rodney’s ego. “I’ve actually never run into a size queen before.” He continued with a little smirk.

John squeezed the base of his dick so it was borderline painful. “I really don’t like being called that.” Rodney nodded biting his lip, hips jerking.

“Right, just a connoisseur of nice cocks,” McKay said in a voice laced with pleasure and humor.

Sheppard had to laugh a little at that. A cheerful sound that made them both smile. “Yeah let’s go with that,” he agreed and ducked in to kiss McKay again. John started stroking him again, his other hand pressing lightly against Rodney’s testicles. Pushing them against his body and rolling them softly in his palm. 

Rodney broke the kiss to sigh and groan. “You what about you.”

“We’ll get to me. Just let me take my time for now,” Sheppard said softly and Rodney nodded in agreement. 

John did take his time slow strokes that brought full body shivers from the scientist. Little sharp moans when he palmed the head and stroked his foreskin over it. Soft little tugs to his testicles that had Rodney arching against him off the bed. John sat up from Rodney’s body so he could look down and watch him. Pleasure was a good look for the scientist and John was so hard in his boxer briefs that he had leaked a massive wet spot onto the front of them. Pausing for just a moment he shimmied out of them and straddled one of McKay’s thighs so he could rub himself against it. At second thought it made him feel dirty and he moved to lay next to him again but Rodney stopped him.

“You look so hot don’t stop.” So John didn’t he ground himself down against Rodney’s body and picked his stroking up again. Faster firmer motions seeking orgasm for the other man. Rodney was twitching and arching against him. Between his deep groans were half formed rambles. John caught things like “amazing” and “dear god Sheppard” and “for Christ sake”. It made John feel a little prideful to make such a well proclaimed atheist make such holy comparisons. 

McKay’s body stiffened and John stopped rocking against him to focus on finishing the scientist. “Yes, Rodney,” He hissed and twisted his palm over the head drawing back his foreskin in a firm stroke and the other man was cumming for him. The first pulse was strong and intense, clenching the muscles of McKay’s stomach tightly and shooting a thick spurt of release onto his chest. The subsequent pulses were deep rooted making McKay tremble and ooze lazily over John’s first. It made the soldier groan and his crotch ache. 

Rodney spent a moment panting and trying desperately to regain his focus on the world beyond his cock. When he did he saw John smiling down at him with a dopey smug look. It made McKay smile as well and he pulled him into a kiss. “Did you?” He asked John when they parted. John shook his head and Rodney pulled him back in for another kiss. Rodney encouraged him to lay back down with hands on his back. John complied shifting to lay against Rodney’s side. Then the scientist reached down and grasped his straining erection.

“It won’t take much,” John gasped breaking the kiss. 

“Fine, its fine. Whatever you need,” Rodney said and kissed him again. They kept kissing as Rodney stroke him in a tight grip and John moaned into his mouth. Sheppard started matching his strokes thrusting into Rodney’s palm. So McKay decided to just stop moving his hand and let John take his pleasure. It seemed to be the right choice because John groaned, kissed him harder and rocked harshly against him. 

Breaking off the kiss John gasped loudly against McKay’s shoulder and shot off in his hand, coating McKay’s hip with semen. He road it out with slow movements of his hips until it was too sensitive and he had to stop. Rodney didn’t let go of him though and they lay there like that. Messy and sweaty, Rodney holding his softening dick. 

“I personally would not mind waking up like this every morning.” Rodney said light heartedly then hummed in thought. “Then again…it would probably drastically reduce my productivity. And of course that is based solely on the assumption that this would be a reoccurring event. Which given my history with sexual partners—” 

“Rodney,” John drawled stopping him before his monologue could turn self deprecating. “Yes it can happen again.” He said siting up and rolling his eyes. “I’ve managed to put up with all your quirks so far and despite it have grown very fond of you…obviously.” He stood form the bed and went to his pack on the little shelf. “You should be smart enough to realize that now.”

McKay hummed and nodded. “Yes well I suppose you not freaking out over us cuddling the other night should have been a clue.”

“So you did know about that!” John said accusingly as he fished a small travel sized pack of baby wipes from his pack. He pulled a couple for himself then tossed them to McKay.

“Yes well…I may have woken up and notice and elected not to move.” John just grinned at him and leaned into kiss him.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” 

 

When they finally made it out of their room and down to the furnace room they discovered it was empty save for a man tending the fire there. As they both savored a mug of not-coffee he told them their teammates had gone to the common house already. John let Rodney linger over a second cup before ushering him back upstairs so they could go. 

Bundled up tightly against the cold they set out on their own. Outside it had stopped snowing and the wind was calm. The main area of the town was mostly snow free, the tracks of sled driven plows clear on the ground. “Could you imagan living like this all the time?” John said as he tucked his hands into his armpits. It wasn’t windy but it was still too damn cold. 

“Lived in Antarctica and Siberia,” Rodney reminded him.

“Yeah indoors with modern technology,” John countered.

“Yes, and who do you think they send out to fix their modern technology when a radar or generator went down?” John smirked and elbowed McKay lightly.

“Point taken,” He drawled as they reached the common house.

“Finally decided to get up huh? What’s the cold weather got you lazy as McKay?” Ronon joked as they joined the team at the table. Rodney glared at him and John smirked a little.

“Just over slept,” He said and elected to ignore the subtle glance Ronon and Teyla shared at the statement. Even if they suspected—which was a possibility given how perceptive Teyla was—he trusted his team not to rat him out. 

John discovered from Toma that they would be good to travel back as soon as they were ready. “The path to the gate has already been cleared and you can ride on one of the plow sleighs to quicken the journey.” She offered kindly. Sheppard gave her his thanks and relayed the information to Dr. Weir. An hour later and they had all their gear piled on to one on the sleds and ready to head out. 

The ride to the gate was quick if not bone chilling. The speed at which the sled was pulled whipped the air at them as harshly as the storm had the day before. It was however a relatively smooth ride. The little benches on the sled were comfortable. A little tight but it just gave John an excuse to invade Rodney’s personal space. The scientist grumbled a little and oh so casually stretched one of his arms out along the bench behind him. John rolled his eyes, subtlety was going to be something they would have to work on if this was going to work.

“Thank you for all your hospitality,” John said to Toma as they unloaded at the gate. “And don’t think we forgot our bargain. We’ll have the wood you asked for next time we come back.”

“We would expect no less, and we look forward to your visit.” Shaking John’s hand as the gate was dialed she said good bye to the others as well and then as stepped back as the event horizon came to life.

“Oh sweet regulated temperature and indoor plumbing,” Rodney sighed as they entered the gate room already pulling off his gear. The others did the same more than ready to be done with the bulky coats. 

“Agreed,” John said as they made their way to the gear room. “Although I may still need someone to help keep me warm at night.” He muttered quiet enough that only McKay heard it. 

Rodney gave him a little smirk and hummed. “I don’t know. Its already relatively warm here at night. But I might be able to make things a little hotter.” John laughed, one of his obnoxious hee-haws slipping out. Near by marines gave him an odd look but he ignored.

Composing himself he leaned closer to McKay. “Oh I bet you can,” he drawled back and John chose to believe one noticed the deep blush that crept up the scientist's cheeks.


End file.
